


Seven Sins

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: Anyone x Yuta [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: Who would have thought that in the end, this guy before me was actually mine? Look at us now. It’s me and him.





	Seven Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Doyoung's point of view.
> 
> Hope you like it, happy reading!

Who would have thought that in the end, this guy before me was actually mine? Finally mine? Many people talked a lot about him being with Winwin. At first, I was pretty sure he would end up with Winwin. All of us were pretty sure. Well, I knew something about Taeyong had a feeling toward this person too.

But, it’s not Winwin. Nor Taeyong. Not anyone else…

Look at us now. It’s me and him.

Us…

We sat side by side on this wide garden. Not on a bench, not on a chair, we just casually sat ourselves on the garden grass. The night sky looked like black velvet with stars and clear from any clouds. I was looking at the sky as an effort; so that I could stop looking at him all the time. But I couldn’t. Well, what did I expect? This dark sky suddenly reminded me to his clear dark eyes, when he was not wearing those colour contacts.

I held his hand. I looked at him. It didn’t feel like I was facing my real life. I thought I was dreaming. It felt like my mind played tricks on me, and set me in some false imagination when he turned his face to me and called my name like this…

“Dongs…”

My throat suddenly felt dry. “Yes?”

“Why are you looking at me like that? Something wrong with my face?”

“Yes,” I answered. “I’ve just found out that there is actually an angel with dark eyes.” Those words that fell out from my mouth suddenly made him fell silent, and I blinked. Dear, God. Where did I get those lame words from? I embarrassed my own self with my own words.

I tore my gaze away from his. I didn’t have the courage to look at him after I said those words. I needed distraction. I looked at anything but him. I looked at the sky again. I looked at the dark green garden in front of us. I looked everywhere but not at his direction, his face…

His eyes…

But this part of me wanted to know what was he thinking after I said those words. I took a glimpse at him. Well, my presumption was not wrong after all. He was looking at me. I set my gaze away again as I closed my eyes.

Exhaling, I opened my eyes, and this time, I turned my head to him, and this time, I faced him perfectly. I looked at him, at his face, at his eyes that were looking straight at me, through my eyes. More than that, he showed his smile to me. That precious healing smile of his. What he did after that really surprised me: he leaned his head on my shoulder. His warm breaths were touching my skin around my neck. He shifted a little. That time, his breaths got passed my collar, inside my shirt, and tickled the skin around my chest.

Oh, do I really have to remind myself right now about this shirt? This thin white shirt was a present from him. He said I looked sexy in this. He said, without having to undress me, he could see my body lines.

OK. I’ve made BIG mistake. Why did I have to remember it NOW? My heart was beating faster than it should be after I rewound those words inside my head. I just hoped the guy who was still leaning on me didn’t realize about my nervousness. I hoped he didn’t feel my heartbeat… or my pulse. His hair tickled my neck a little, so he might, or might not found out about my…

Oh, dear…

“How many people had received such words from you, Dongs? Before me?” he asked, almost whispering.

He sounded so tempting. Now, returning my heartbeat to its normal pace seemed impossible. More than that, he even made me shiver. Still, I had to answer his question. If I couldn’t make my fast heartbeat vague enough, I guessed, at least, I could control my own voice. “No one,” I answered.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Then…” he said as he looked up at me without adding more space between our faces. I turned my face to look at him. Thankfully, I realized fast enough about the space between us and stopped my own movement before I could actually kiss him, right on his lips. With that position, he continued, “What are you going to do to this dark-eyed angel, Dongs?”

He whispered. With this position, his breath was touching my lips. It’s getting harder to hold the urge not to lessen the distance between my lips and his. It’s getting harder not just silenced the peach-coloured wet lips at this very moment, with my own dried one.

“I don’t know,” I answered. “If I have the power, I’ll punish all the angels who’d spread the sins.”

I heard him gasped. But seconds after, he smiled. “What kinds of sin have I spread, Dongs? To whom had I spread it?”

“Seven Sins, Hyung,” I said. “And you spread those sins to me.” I stroked his hair. With my thumb, I caressed his earlobe, and I ended my touches at the nape of his neck. There, he closed his eyes. Tell me I was biased, but let me believed he’s leaning on my touch. In situation like this, would anybody blame me when I thought that he might submit to anything I would do to him?

“And those are…?” he asked, eyes still closed.

“ _Pride_ …” I answered as I lowered my touches from his neck to his chest. “You don’t know how arrogant I am when I got your whole attention to me.” I pushed him, and lay him on his back on the garden grass.

“ _Gluttony_ …” I said as I positioned myself hovering him. I got my left knee between his thighs and I got his left knee between my thighs. I put my left hand beside his head on the grass. “I’m always hungry for you, Hyung. Mere emails and phone calls were never enough for me. I always want to see you without any barriers. I always want to be able to touch you, not just photos. I always want to hear your voice right into my ears without any device separating us.” I stroke his face with my right hand.

He giggled that cute giggle of his. “You’re being ridiculous, Dongs.”

“I don’t know whether you can still call this ‘ridiculous’ or not.” I rubbed my knee slowly to his groin.

He moaned. He tilted his head; he closed his eyes, and arched his back against the innocent grass. As a man, he had the most beautiful body curves I’ve ever seen in my whole life. And I couldn't ever get enough of it. And, blame his earlier movement, the lower part of his black shirt pulled up a little and now I could see his cute navel.

I didn’t even remember to think when I realized, it’s not his face anymore that I saw under my face that moment. I got lower and watched his navel skin before I licked it slow. “Dongs… ah…” He pulled my hair. It hurt. But I like it.

“Something wrong, Hyung?” I asked as I looked at his face.

He pulled my hair even more, pulling me up in the process, pulled me closer to his face. He lessened the space between our faces and finally, I kissed that tempting lips of him. I didn’t waste more time. I licked his lower lip and I sucked it slow. He opened his lips and I slip my tongue between his lips, into his mouth. I stroked my tongue to whatever I could find inside his warm cave. As I expected, he moaned again and made the beautiful moves again. He wriggled in pleasure just for me.

I broke the kiss slowly. I could see him looking at me with those droopy eyes of him. He blushed. Yes, I know. I could feel his temperature rose a bit, even when we still had our clothes blocked our touches one to another, it shown perfectly on his reddened cheeks.

Still, I could catch easily the emotions he had for me this moment. He breathed mouth-openly and that was when I saw his lips were swollen and reddened after the kiss. Oh, that soft sweet lips of him.

“Dongs… you naughty…”

I smiled. I don’t know such words could be heard so lovely right now. I took that as compliment. Oh, am I right, or am I right? This one angel was really smart in asking weak human beings like me to make sins as many as I could.

“It’s not yet all, Hyung,” I said as I straightened my body and unbuttoned my shirt one by one. “There are still other sins and other naughtiness that I haven’t told you.” I opened my shirt and put it beside him.

“Dongs…” he called as he reached toward me and put his hand on my chest. I gasped when he touched one of my nipples lightly. I looked at him; he bit his lower lip, and smiled.

“ _Envy_...” I said as I caught his hand on my chest. I took his hand to my mouth and licked his fingers one by one. Again, I heard him moaned. “You don’t know how jealous I was when anyone in the unit dared to touch you onstage.” There, I suck one of fingers and smeared it with my saliva.

“R... really..?” His eyes got wider before he gasped when I kissed his finger before I licked his palm.

“Yes,” I answered after I let him pulled his hand away from my face. “Jungwoo dared hugged you.” I kissed him. “Johnny touched your whole body when you jumped to his hug.” I scratched his side from his armpit slowly, made him whimpered. “Oh, yes, I saw that not-so-innocent Jaehyun touched your butt with his filthy hands several times already…” I slotted in my hand under his butt and squeezed it firmly.

“Doyoung..!” he whined. "You carried me on your back for vlive, and I even sat on your lap, beside Johnny, while we're in LA, for the world to see."

“Do you think that's enough for me?" I nipped his lower lip with mine. "Besides, on the other hand, I never want to touch you onstage. Know why? Because you’re sacred to me, Hyung. I want to touch you only if you really let me. If they really wanted to touch you that bad, they should had told me all the dirty things they had inside their dirty mind, and I’ll do it to you, on bed, or wherever, with all of my pleasure. There. They can dance and sing freely onstage.”

He giggled again. With both hands, he cupped my cheeks. “You know that’s impossible, right?” He smiled.

“Why not? Why couldn’t I use as many reason as I could find to monopolize you just for me?”

“ _Greed_...”

“Exactly,” I said as I – with one hand – unbuttoned his black shirt one by one. “You made me, _Yuta_. Thanks to you I’ve become so proud to myself for having you in my life now, I’ve become so gluttonous because you made me never had enough about you, and I’ve become so envious toward people who got the chance to do _things_ with you while I didn’t.” I opened his shirt, and there was nothing that could block my view anymore to his glistened chest.

“Doyoung!—”

“If I have the power, if they involve you in some projects, I’ll make SM do anything I want, for me.” Then, I unfastened his belt. “ _Fuck_ this…”

When he tried to stop me, I kissed him again. I kissed his lips hungrily; I kissed him all over his face. When I reached his ear, he tilted his head and that gave me more room to kiss his earlobe, to lick it, to taste the skin behind his ear, continued to his neck. I left a mark on his neck, then to his shoulder, and on his chest. After this, He won’t be able to wear any shirts with low collar, or else, he would let anyone see those marks on his skin for several days later. Oh, I won’t really like it, but I’d help him put some _concealer_ if I had to.

As I put many kisses all over his body, I let my ears enjoyed his moans and whimpers that flowed out from his sexy lips. His moans got even louder when I kissed his nipple. I lick it and make it as wet as I could.

Again, I used my left hand to support my upper body’s weight so that I could use my other hand to unbuttoned his pants, unzipped it, and pulled it down with his underpan—

“Doyoung! No! Don’t!” He pushed me. “Anyone can see us..!”

“Why must you warn me NOW, Yuta?” Again, I straightened my body above him. “We’re doing this _suspicious thing_ for awhile already; after I made you lay under me like this, and you chose to warn me NOW, Yuta? Really?”

“Doyoung, please—”

“Shush.” I didn’t listen to his protests even further. I grabbed my neglected white shirt and positioned it under his bottom before I pulled down his pants together with his underpants at once. Well, I was just trying to prevent any wicked insects from suddenly turning into some sex-maniacs and bite my boyfriend’s sexy butt. There, I pulled his pants entirely off of his beautiful long slender white legs.

“No! Doyoung, don’t—”

“ _Wrath_...” I said as I stroked his smooth thigh. “I can be mad anytime if you keep telling me to stop at any bad timing, Yuta.” I held his already erected length in my palm, not tight enough to hurt him.

“Nn… Doyoung… no..!” He refused but he moaned. He touched me not to pushed me away instead he gripped onto my arm firmly. I could feel his nails dig into my skin, abusing it a little. Good. Leave marks for me, Baby. Let me remember the entire things I’ve done to you that made you become so wild like this.

“I already couldn’t hold my desire far before you realized we shouldn’t do it here, Yuta.” I pumped his erected length. “You made me this way. You let this **_lust_** grew, Yuta…” He cried those beautiful moans of his. “Yes, Baby, moan for me…” No, I didn’t have time to consider my own voice. I couldn’t even control my own growl anymore when I talked to him. “Sinner…” I called him as I was pumping him. I was the one who’s pumping him but I too was the one who got mad here.

I’ve got deaf of any voice other than his. I’ve got so blind of anything other than this angel below me. I was too busy to think of any other thing than taking him to his peak of contentment. “I really have to punish you, my dear Yuta-hyung.”

“Doyoung…! No, don’t! Ah! I’m co…! Do—ah, Doyoung…!” He called when the thick white liquid spurt out from his manhood, to my abdomen, to my hand, to anywhere I didn’t really pay attention. I only gave all my attention to the way his voice calling my name when he reached his pleasure like this; to the way he breathed when I made him emptied his pleasure onto me.

I couldn’t be prouder to the work I’ve done to him, could I? Thank me, Yuta. I know you love it. “You love it?” I asked nonetheless. I looked at his face as I – with one hand – smeared his liquid all over my palm. My angel was panting in sexiness at this very moment.

“What… have… you done… to me…?” he asked in mere whisper among his gasps for air.

But that. Only that. He didn’t do anything else. Look at how sweet he was being. He didn’t try to push me away. Look at how hopeless he became after I turned him into one. “No, Hyung. I’m not _done_ yet,” I said as I pulled his leg up with my clean hand.

“Wh… what…?” He gasped. “Doyoung!” He whined when I entered my two smeared fingers into the access to his body. “I… it hurts…! Aah…! Doyoung…!”

“Bear with me, Yuta. You know the hurt won’t be long,” I said as I pulled out my fingers a little before pushed them back into him repeatedly.

He bit his lips. Not as loud as before, but I could still hear his whimpers. He closed his eyes and the cry got a little louder when I touched some spot inside him. I tried to touch the certain spot again and again. As reciprocate, he moved under me and followed the movement I made with my fingers inside him. He blushed and whimpered even more.

“ _Fuck_ , Hyung. There’s no limitation to your sexiness, is there,” I swore as I pulled my fingers completely out of him. “Fuck… fuck…” I straightened myself when my hand started to tremble. Frantically, I took a condom from my pocket and bit it while I unfastened my belt and unbuttoned my jeans.

“You… you’re not really g… going to do it h… here, aren’t you?” he asked, trembling. “Doyoung…?” He called me again when I didn’t answer him.

“What do you expect?” I asked as I unzipped my jeans and pulled it with my underpants down my waist; I pumped my own erected length with my wet hand. As I still bit the condom, with my clean hand, I rip open the condom wrapping plastic. I engulfed my length with the condom.

“Doyoung, please…?”

“Hush, Hyung.” Hissing because my own touch, I threw the wrapping plastic somewhere behind me. I would deal with it later. Fuck, I didn’t even have the power left to control my own need right now. “Come here, you, Sinful Angel. Make love with me.”

I put my arm under his right thigh and I spread it wide. I positioned my length right to him, and nudged my tip to his entrance. Slowly, I pushed myself inside him, slowly, until I had to stop for we're skin to skin already and he voiced out his long and sexy whimper.

Again, he gripped tight my arm. Hearing his voice like that, feeling the sensation from his grip onto me like this, I couldn’t help but smile. “Feeling good, Hyung?” I asked as I nudged my hip a little, and made him gasped. “Love this big _thing_ inside you, hm, my dear Yuta?”

“Oh my god, Do… young… aah…” Those were the only answers he gave me when he gripped my arm tighter.

There. The more hopeless he would become, the happier I would be. “I’ll move now, Yuta.”

I spread his thigh a little wider to add more space for myself. I pulled slowly my manhood and pushed it back in. I did it repeatedly slowly to let him adjust the speed. I pulled and he whined, I pushed and he moaned. So beautiful. He didn’t try to push me away. Good.

But we needed to speed up, didn’t we? Of course we needed to speed up. I wanted him to feel more friction inside him. Like this.

“Aah!”

See? His voice note got higher. Stupid, this company just couldn’t acknowledge more of his voice. If only they know more about his voice. If only they knew…

Oh. Dear. God. This was the mutual correspondence I love. The faster I’ve became, the louder he got. His voice entered my ear and poisoned me and drove me crazy. I shifted a little before I pushed harder, thrust into him, and made him arched his back against the poor grass again as I hit the deepest spot inside him.

He screamed at last. I didn’t know who was affecting whom. Was it because he screamed, and he got tightened around me that my movement got even stronger, or was it because I pushed him harder that his screams got even more intense? Either way, because I love his voice so much, I pounded inside him, on that deepest spot again and again.

I felt his grip got even tighter around my arm. I guessed he would really left angry-marks on my skin later. But who cared about it when we’re in our current condition? If I stopped now, I would disappoint both of us. Got sexually frustrated was really out of the option right now.

Or at anytime it would be.

“Doyoung!”

My name he screamed just now sounded like a sign for me to release everything. I pounded for the last time inside him before I growled his name loud and spurt out all my seeds inside him. If I chose not to wear any condoms earlier to hold it all in, I bet several drops of it would gust out from his body.

I took several slow breaths as I pumped out my last drop. After I was done with myself, I pulled my manhood slowly out from his body. With my trembling hand, I slipped off the used condom of my length and tied the knot. Fuck. I couldn’t find any trash can around here. I must—

“Do… young…”

I looked at him. He was calling me without actually opening his eyes. His hands dropped powerless beside his body after he stopped _harming_ me with his tight-lovely grip. His face and body glistened with sweat. Hurriedly I pocketed the used condom instead, pulled back my underpants and jeans. Zipped close and buttoned my jeans back, I fastened my belt before I carefully hovering him again.

I stroke his hair that was already sweat damped. By God, how could this person be this beautiful...

I can't ever get enough of this angel. My angel. Mine.

“Yuta,” I called back. “Are you alright? Can you stand?” I asked. I saw him nod slowly. I exhaled. “Come on. I help you get dressed,” I said as I pulled him up, and helped him to sit.

Don’t worry, Yuta. I won’t have the capability to do the last sin to you, watching you like this…

 

 

**____....++++****++=fin=++****++++...____**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: another of my old fanfic from other (non-Korean) fandom. I reread it and I felt like…I had to make this for this fandom. And since am Yuta-biased, voila!
> 
> And I think DoYu needs more love. Yes? <3
> 
> So, do you like it? What do you think about it?


End file.
